Cambios Style
by LiberVanAlst
Summary: Kyle después de mucho meditar se da cuenta de que es homosexual. ¿Podrá aguantarlo su mente?


**Cambios**

De la niñez a la pubertad hay un sin fín de cambios en el cuerpo, tanto de los chicos como de las chicas, y alrededor de los 12 años es cuando las chicas comienzan a verse como mujeres y los chicos como hombres.  
Hasta ese punto Kyle entendía la situación, lo que no entendía era porque sus ojos tomaban una dirección errónea. En vez de dirigirse a alguna chica de su clase o mayor, o siquiera ojear un poco de porno en la internet su mirada simplemente se clavaba en aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, Stanley, su mejor amigo.  
No quería preguntarle a su madre, porque sabía el sermón hebreo que le daría sobre las escrituras de Javeh en el Éxodo… el ser homosexual era un pecado.

_"Dios, no lo entiendo, porque de todos los chicos de mi clase, yo tengo que ser el gay, quiero decir, hasta Butters puede ser el raro, pero no es así ya que a el le gustan las putas, entonces Dios, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el gay?"  
_  
Estaba recostado en su habitación pensandoen lo que quería y lo que no quería, y el definitivamente no quería ser un homosexual.

Pronto comenzó a observar como su grupo de amigos se iban emparejando de a poco, Clyde seguía con Bebe, Kevin y Red, Token y Nicole, Kenny y alguna chica de algún grado mayor, hasta Cartman tenía una chica que le lamiera las bolas, y… Stan, Stan seguía vomitándole a Wendy.

_"Me estoy quedando solo"_

Intentó desesperadamente dar con alguna chica que quisiera ser su novia, y lo consiguió, sin embargo… el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que besarla o tocar…

- Es mejor que no…- Le dijo luego a la chica, saliendo de la cafetería con la cabeza gacha.

_"Definitivamente soy gay"_

Caminó hasta la azotea, necesitaba despejar sus dudas con un poco de aire y a solas. Miraba toda la escuela mientras pensaba en lo que diría su madre si se entera, en lo que diría su padre y en el ejemplo que tendría Ike, el ser homosexual nunca tenía nada bueno.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no sintió a los nuevos allegados, Stan y Wendy, siempre se colaban a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea para tener uno de sus encuentros.

Stan colaba sus manos entre la falda de Wendy, aguantando el vomito que provocaba ello, realmente quería tocar un poco a la novia de toda su vida.

_"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? Dios, es Stan y Wendy… yo… ¿qué debería?"_

- No deberían hacer esas cosas en la escuela- Terminó diciendo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.  
- Kyle, no pensé que estabas en la azotea – Stan quitó la mano de la entrepierna de la chica sudando frio mientras aun se aguantaba el vomito.  
- Pues si estuviera o no eso da igual… la cosa es… que hacer estas cosas en la escuela está mal, porque aun somos jóvenes y debemos disfrutar eso, además si te pillan amigo, te expulsarán. – Al parecer la falsa preocupación le sentaba de maravilla a Kyle, la verdad es, que no quería que Stan hiciese esas cosas con Wendy, nunca.

_"¿Es tan malo lo que estoy haciendo?, pero, no lo aguanto, me duele…"_

- Tienes razón Kyle, lo siento, no debimos hacerlo en la escuela – Pronto hablo Wendy – Por eso lo haremos en mi casa – Sonrió triunfante – Te espero Stan – Con un beso en la mejilla despidió a Marsh, yéndose por donde había llegado.

Kyle la siguió y se fue rápido, no quería hablar con Stan, no quería sentir esas cosas de nuevo, su corazón agitado, su rubor en las mejillas, sus ganas de besarlo, no quería sentir nada de eso simplemente quería negar aquellos sentimientos.

_"No me gusta estar de esta forma… todo es… tan solitario"_

Generalmente el chico Broflovski era sociable, amigable, ayudaba a los demás a excepción de Cartman y siempre trataba de manejar las situaciones con madurez, pero la idea de ser gay no lo estaba tomando a bien.

Mientras Cartman alardeaba de su novia, pronto se vino una tempestad en contra de Kyle, entre todo el grupo curso se estaban ideando de quien podría ser la chica que le haya robado el corazón al judío.

Muchos creyeron que sería una chica judía, como él, otros una chica de cabello castaño, pero ninguna encajaba, simplemente cuando querían averiguar algo, el lo negaba.

_"Creo que lo mejor es alejarme de él"_

Kyle creía en ese entonces que podía tapar el sol con un dedo, que simplemente cambiándose de escuela todo se resolvería. Habló con su madre pero ella no soportaba tener a su pequeño lejos de casa, con su padre fue la misma historia y finalmente no pudo darle solución a sus erróneos sentimientos.

_"Está bien Dios, ¿esto es lo que quieres? ¿esto es realmente lo que debo ser? Un gay, seré tratado como un marica lame pijas toda mi vida.. y por si fuera poco… Stan… Stan nunca se fijara en mi porque no soy una puta mujer… entonces Dios, ¿esto es lo que tenías destinado para mi?"_

Ocultó durante meses su sexualidad y comenzó a alejarse de todos, pensaba que si más cerca de él estaban, pronto se descubriría su identidad sexual. Y lo menos que quería oir en ese momento era a Cartman burlándose de lo marica que era.

Stan no tardó en preocuparse por su mejor amigo y se acercó a hablarle, al menos para averiguar que lo tenía tan preocupado esos últimos meses, sin embargo, ni una palabra salió de la boca de Kyle si no, un susurro, casi un arrullo, un sincero "me gustas" Que Stan no terminó por entender.

- ME GUSTAS ¿DE ACUERDO? Se que no debería decirte esto porque soy un hombre y encima tu mejor amigo pero de verdad me gustas Stan… y si yo no te gusto, está bien, lo entenderé pero no me rechaces por ser un jodido marica… -Se había preparado tanto para decir aquellas palabras y por fin estaba a un paso de liberarse de su dolor, solo le bastaba una respuesta.

- Lo siento Kyle, pero no soy gay. Amigo, no se qué decirle a un gay, es la primera vez que se me declara uno, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, no me preocupes de esa forma Kyle, realmente pensé que te pasaba algo grave…

_"Stan, siempre eres tan, pero tan idiota."_

Cuando por fin estuvo solo, finalmente pudo llorar, liberarse de aquellos sentimientos, sin embargo nunca podría olvidar su primer amor… Stanley Marsh

*FB*

- ¿Algo grave? Stan, ¿no crees que lo que te acabo de decir es grave?  
- Lo siento Kyle, pero hace un tiempo todos los del curso nos imaginábamos que eras gay, aun así, todos creíamos que te gustaba Cartman, pero nadie quiso preguntarte nada, pensamos que te habías alejado por problemas en tu casa.  
- Y tu… siendo mi mejor amigo ¿no pudiste preguntar?  
- Yo… estaba comentándolo con Wendy, pero pensamos que…  
- PENSAMOS, PENSAMOS… ¿TU NO PIENSAS STAN? ¿TU NO TIENES PENSAMIENTOS PROPIOS? A la mierda… - Dirigiéndose a la salida - Yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo Stan. porque te amo…

*/FB*

Fin


End file.
